EP 1 803 900 A1 shows a locking sub-assembly with which the remaining gap between a first and a last blade of a blade ring, which are inserted in a circumferential groove of a turbomachine, is to be closed. In this case, it essentially concerns a two-piece intermediate piece which is arranged between the roots of the first and the last blade and which can be clamped by means of screw elements against the undercut flanks of the circumferential groove.
EP 1 548 232 A1 shows the arrangement of stator blades of a turbomachine, wherein the stator blades have stator blade roots which are seated in a form-fitting manner in a circumferential groove, having undercut flanks, of a stator blade carrier. Between adjacent stator blade roots, filling pieces, which determine the spacing of the stator blade roots in the circumferential direction, are arranged in the circumferential groove. In order to fix the filling pieces without clearance, provision is made on the base of the circumferential groove for groove-like recesses with annular pressure segments, arranged therein, which force the filling pieces away from the base of the circumferential groove which accommodates them so that the filling pieces, by corresponding profiles, butt against the undercut flanks of the circumferential groove in a force-locking manner. The pressure segments can make installation or removal of the filling pieces considerably more difficult.
GB 2156908 A relates to a rotor arrangement of a turbomachine. In this case, it is intended to insert the rotor blades of the rotor by correspondingly formed rotor blade roots into a rotor-side locating channel, wherein the rotor blade roots, by corresponding profiles, are retained in a form-fitting manner in undercuts on the flanks of the channel. For securing the rotor blade roots in the longitudinal direction of the channel, provision is made for a locking piece which, by means of a clamping screw, can be clamped in a form-fitting and force-locking manner between the undercuts of the flanks of the channel and the base of the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,706 also relates to the securing of rotor blade roots, specifically in the longitudinal direction of a rotor-side channel which accommodates the rotor blade roots. In this case, locking pieces are arranged on both sides of a rotor blade root, which locking pieces are installed after arranging the rotor blade roots in the channel and can be fixed inside the channel between flank-side undercuts and the base of the channel by means of clamping elements, which are not described in more detail (in the drawing, clamping screws are shown only by way of indication). At no point is it shown or indicated that the locking pieces are to fill out the locating channel for the rotor blade roots between the rotor blades to form a surface which is essentially free of disturbing contours.
EP 1 865 153 A2 shows the arrangement of rotor blades on a compressor disk. This has a circumferential channel, with undercut flanks, which accommodates correspondingly matched rotor blade roots in a form-fitting manner. For securing the rotor blade roots, a locking piece is arranged inside the locating channel and, in the inserted state, fits beneath undercut flanks of the locating channel and, by means of a clamping screw which engages in a recess on the base of the channel, can be clamped inside the channel in a force-locking and form-fitting manner. Here also, it is neither shown nor indicated that the locking piece could form a surface between the adjacent rotor blades which is free of disturbing contours.
The prior art shows no blade arrangement in which filling pieces, which are arranged between adjacent blades or between their roots, form a surface between the blades which is essentially free of disturbing contours on the one hand, and on the other hand can be clamped inside an undercut locating channel in a form-fitting and force-locking manner.